Charms
by Maciboh Rucka
Summary: Harry's conversation with Ginny is accidentally overheard (purposely eavesdropped on), and it starts a whole lot of fun for Hogwarts. 8th year fic, absolutely terrible summary, I know. Short fics are the bane of my existance, and their summaries are harder to do without giving things away T T


_Fred and Snape did not die in this. Dumbledore DID die. Please don't get mad at me for this, I tried to not make Ginny too whiny-bitchy, and Hermione was very drunk when this started but when she sobered up the plan was out and she had to help or Harry might have gotten hurt. Also, I'm sorry about the level of suckiness. I thought of this idea as I was riding the bus home and I just had to do it. Gomen._

 _I might decide to turn this into a longer fic, but it kinda works as this short one (I'm not used to doing super short ones. It feels squished, and I really am not good at short fics.)_

 _Harry: -glaring- You couldn't have found a better way for me to come out?_

 _Me: Hey, it could have been worse!_

 _Draco: Yeah, she could have made it turn pink._

 _Harry: Yeah, yeah._

 _Ron: Don't be like that mate! It really wasnt that bad! -shuddering at memory-_

 _Fred: Anyways! Please Read-_

 _George: and Review!_

No one really knew how it started, least of all Harry.

All he knew was that, one moment, he was walking along the lake with Ginny, telling her he had something important to talk about.

Evidently, someone had been listening in on their conversation, because when they got back five minutes later for lunch, the hall was buzzing about how he'd broken up with her because of _someone else,_ and her tear stained face was all they needed for confirmation.

He sat next to his friends. Ron looked furious, Hermione confused. Neville, who he'd grown closer to after the war, looked like he wanted to get as far away from Ron as possible. Seamus and Dean were in a mix between staring at Harry in curiosity and confusion, and angling themselves away from the fuming redhead. Ginny had gone to eat with Luna.

As Harry tried to placate Ron, several people came up to ask Harry if it were true, and if it was, who was he in love with?

He refused to answer any questions, much like he had with Ginny. His refusals to his newly ex- girlfriend were far less harsh though, and he had answered at least one- It was someone in the school.

Which led to the rumors and a mob of girls coming after him every thirty minutes for the next two weeks.

So it was to his great relief when things finally died down, even if his friends were still pestering him to find out who it was.

Eventually, a very fed-up (and drunk) Hermione gathered all the 8th years in the Room of Requirement while an equally drunk Ron distracted Harry at a 8th year house unity party by dragging him off to the bathroom..

"I think everyone here is very frustrated with Harry's tight-lippedness on the matters of his romantic interest." She said, voice slurred. Her slightly less-drunk audience glanced at eachother in amusement.

"Yeah, what of it?" Asked Pansy Parkinson, who had regained her influence after the war as well as becoming sort-of friends with Hermione.

Hermione grinned, her eyes twinkling. "I have a spell." He voice was sing song. "We cast it on every last piece of his clothing, and when he's…" She wrinkled her nose, looking for words that weren't completely vulgar. Giving up, she continued. " _Turned on_ , it'll change color. If he's just attracted to someone, it'll only change a little bit, but if they do something… special, the color change intensifies."

"Are you sure you're not just extremely drunk and making this up?" This was Fred and George, who had returned with the 8th years to continue their education. They looked at the girl as if she were crazy.

Hermione nodded happily. "Tested and tried!"

And so, the 8th years put the plan into effect, and told select members of their houses who told the entire school, who made sure to keep it extremely secret from Harry.

It took a while. everyone kept a close eye on Harry for any random change of clothing color, and this irritated him to no end. No one would tell him _why_ they were staring, and he s was starting to get very angry, and very testy.

The only changes were minor, when he was in the great hall and when no one could tell who was causing the change.

And the staring intensified. No one would tell him _why_ they were staring, and he was starting to get very angry, and very testy.

Which led to his secret coming out to the entire school after an 8th year-only Quidditch match.

His team, which included Draco Malfoy, had lost, and that was what led to the argument.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy! If you had sucked so bad, I would hav-"

"This is hardly my fault, Potter. You were the one who flew into the path of that bludger, an-"

"You hit your own damn teammate!" Something happened then, as both boys' voices rose. Harry's black robe, which had been tinged with just a _hint_ of blue, was starting to turn a vibrant, neon blue rapidly, silencing whatever Draco had been about to say.

The whole of the Hall, where the 8th years had their own table, went silent. Everyone stared at Harry. Draco stared at Harry's chest, his cheeks slightly red. Ron was choking on his food, as was Hermione.

Voice small, Neville was the only one that spoke. "You're gay?" He asked, small voice ringing like thunder through the silent room.

Harry blushed furiously, words echoing. "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

Then Blaise's drawl echoed as well. "More importantly, why are you extra turned on at the moment?"

Harry looked miserable as his entire upper body turned a color that could rival Ron's hair. Then he caught sight of a shocked and very guilty looking Hermione, his despair turning to anger instead. "What the hell are they talking about, Hermione?" He hissed.

The girl looked faint. "I may have cast a spell on your clothing while I was drunk."

"What spell?" His voice was scarily calm.

"One that made it so whenever you felt extreme… Sexual attraction to someone, your clothing would turn violently blue."

Harry looked down at his shirt. Everyone froze for a moment. Then he sighed, putting his head in his hands. "So much for denial. Guess I really am gay."

Blaise spoke. "That doesn't answer my question though."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, finally giving up on reviving his dignity. He turned to Blaise, eyes dark and voice low, and murmured. "Ever try angry hate sex? It's so very fulfilling." He stood angrily , leaving everyone to mull over his words.

That night, he opened his door in the 8th year only towers, only to be pushed inside his room, the sound of the door slamming shut as his back hit it. He looked at the intruder in shock as they held him against the door.

"Why don't you show me just how fulfilling angry hate sex can be?" were the only words Harry heard as his hair was yanked sharply and lips descended hungrily onto his own.

 _Yay! Like I said, sorry if it sucked._

 _I left it so you guys can choose if it was either Blaise or Draco that he got together with in the end (Hint: It was probably Draco. They're just so perfect. I'm not exactly offended at the idea of Blaise, Draco, and Harry having a threesome though… I can imagine the two Slytherins wanting to dominate Harry and then seducing him. Yes. Thats nice. Thats good. Alright)_

 _Blaise: O.O What the hell kind of thoughts are you having?!_

 _Draco: NOW YOU KNOW HOW WE FEEL!_

 _Harry: -looking at Blaise in contemplation- Might just make this whole ordeal worth it…_

 _Draco and Blaise: WTF_

 _Fred and George: WTF HARRY_

 _Ron and Hermione: WTF_

 _Pretty Much Everyone: WTF_

 _Harry: What? I'm feeling rather_ _ **blue.**_

 _Me: Oh, Harry's angry! And punishing people by being a pervert! This gives me a new idea!_

 _Harry: Hey, wait,_ _Maci! I was joking!_


End file.
